1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a horizontal continuous casting apparatus, particularly for casting steel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In horizontal continuous casting apparatuses, especially those for casting steel, the molten metal flows from a ladle into a distributor that is connected to one or more molds.
A horizontal continuous casting apparatus is known from EP 0 077 316 B1 which has a distributing basin to receive the molten metal and at least one open-ended mold attached to the distributing basin. The distributing basin can be moved together with the mold into and out of a position aligned with a stationary strand guideway. Because the mold is attached to the distributing basin, when the mold is changed the distributor must be changed as well, which results in an interruption of production.
A continuous casting apparatus for the horizontal casting and withdrawal of a strand or strands is known from DE 05 25 25 449, which casting apparatus has an antechamber connected to a mold. This antechamber, which is equipped with one or more molds, is connected to a changeover device with which the antechamber can be mounted in a prepositioned location and moved back and forth between the operating position and a reserve position.
Without interfering with the operation of the casting apparatus, an antechamber can be mounted on a bearing table, adjusted and preheated. The antechambers now in use, normally referred to as distributors, receive the molten metal from the ladle and form the connection to the mold. Using the changeover device known from the above-mentioned document, the changeover time of an antechamber (distributor) is shortened, albeit with expensive means; however, every changeover entails an interruption in operation.